Segundas Oportunidades
by Makoto Black
Summary: "Viktor volvió a soñar con Hermione como cuando dejó Hogwarts más de veinticinco años atrás, con la diferencia de que dolía tanto, que tuvo que despertar y sacudirse violentamente, tratar de menguar el dolor mirando a otro lado..." La vida nos da siempre otra oportunidad... aunque sea de forma inesperada...
1. No has cambiado nada

**_Disclaimer: Como siempre, ya saben, el universo, sus personajes, lugares y demás, son de JK Rowling, yo sólo tomo a cada uno para hacer la historia que imaginé... personajes, sólo algunos son míos y podrán ubicarlos... lo demás, ya saben de quién._**

**_Espero que les guste, cada capítulo inicia con una leve nota de alguna canción que me sirve de inspiración... que les guste._**

* * *

"_Será, será como tú quieras pero así será,_

_si aún tengo que esperarte siete vidas más, _

_me quedaré colgado de este sentimiento."_

Estaba vestida divinamente, toda de blanco, envuelta en una pureza y claridad prodigiosa, era hermosa, hermosa incluso ajena; sonrió cuando ella se volvió a mirarlo y le tendió la mano, la abrazó con fuerza y le besó la frente; quiso mirarla en lo profundo de sus ojos, en su nariz y en sus labios, buscarla en la suavidad de su piel y en la frescura de sus cejas, pero no estaba, ella estaba afuera, con él desde hacía mucho, quizá incluso desde que habían estado juntos. Mortificado por ocultar su angustiosa pérdida, le tomó las manos y se las besó, sonriendo como un niño enternecido, alzó la cara para mirarla, ella sonreía como viendo a un hermano y eso lo hizo sentir un hueco en el estómago y un ardor en la espalda.

-No sabes cuánto deseo que seas muy feliz. –Dijo en una frase tan practicada, que el acento se había desvanecido en los intentos ante el espejo.

-Gracias… gracias por venir. –La puso la mano en la barbilla y la mejilla, sujetándole con fuerza como para asegurarle el lazo cercano de los dos; entonces esa chica Weasley entró a interrumpirlos, seguida de cerca por Luna y Harry, que parecían muy impresionados con ella, tanto que lo ignoraron a él.

No dijo nada más, salió de la habitación y en la puerta, chocó de frente con Ron Weasley y sí, lo felicitó, le deseó lo mejor de la vida; él parecía perdido, demasiado apabullado por la idea de que al fin se casaría con ella, pero aceptó los buenos deseos con educación y ya casi sin el antiguo temor de que fuera una treta o una mala broma.

Se quedó ahí a mirar la boda, se quedó a verlos cumplir su sueño, permaneció ahí incluso después, en la fiesta, con todos contentos en pleno, sonriendo al verla feliz, triste por dentro al saberla perdida. Cuando comenzó el baile y Ron fue a la pista jalado por Luna, él se aprovechó del momento y se apareció frente a Hermione, para pedirle una pieza; ella aceptó contenta, se tomó de su mano y bailó con él como aquélla noche divina de diciembre, cuando él era Campeón y ella no tenía a Ron; no le dijo al principio nada, el silencio se había vuelto otra vez lo acostumbrado entre los dos y aunque ella estaba sonriente, pudo notar que lo miraba escrutadora.

-Pareces tan pensativo. –Susurró con una sonrisa dispersa. -¿Te estás aburriendo?, puedo decirle a alguna de mis amigas que baile contigo.

-No, no te preocupes… ahorrra me siento bien. –Confesó mirándola a los ojos con tanta intensidad, que ella se estremeció.

-No me dirás que tú… -No pudo terminar, frunció el ceño y lo miró con sorpresa, él se sintió incómodo, era como si le dijera que no lo había siquiera notado; ella cerró los ojos con pena y él intentó consolarla acelerando el paso en el baile.

-Descuida, no voy a decirrrr nada que te incomode, ignorrra cualquierrr cosa que veas en mí. –Miró a otro lado para no tener que enfrentarse a sus ojos castaños, Ron los miraba intrigado, estaba celoso y de cierta forma eso le daba gusto.

-Ron nos está mirando. –Murmuró ella algo inquieta, intentando soltarle, él no quería dejarla ir, pero tuvo que hacerlo, hizo una delicada reverencia y le besó la mano antes de perderla quizá para siempre.

-Esperrro que un día volvamos a verrrnos y me sigas considerrrando tu más fiel amigo. –Refirió a sabiendas que Ron se acercaba, cuando estuvo parado tras él, se volvió y le sonrió a medias. –Muchas gracias por invitarrrme, ha sido una bella boda. –Le tendió la mano a Ron, que le saludó con renuencia, luego se despidió de Luna con una inclinación y, tomando su túnica de gala de su silla, salió de la fiesta sin mirar a nadie más, de nada serviría ya decir algo, ella le pertenecía a otro, él seguiría amándola incluso siendo ajena.

* * *

Era una mañana soleada y tibia, se sentó a la mesa y su pequeño elfo le sirvió con la acostumbrada velocidad y disposición de siempre, como de costumbre, le acarició la cabeza en agradecimiento y comenzó a comer; fruta, huevos, salchichones, café, jugo, con el estómago satisfecho se dispuso a preparar todo para su primer entrenamiento como buscador de reserva con los Chudley Cannons, ironía de la vida tal vez, pero al menos volvía al Quidditch luego de una larga temporada de descanso obligado por culpa de una lesión. La noche anterior le había parecido que la tenía al lado, se soñó dormido a su lado, acariciándole la espalda tersa y la melena alborotada, había sonreído emocionado al verla caminar descalza por la alfombra mullida de su casa iluminada por su presencia; era la misma ilusión de varias noches, el mismo sueño inquietante de tantas tardes y mañanas, en que ella vivía a su lado y lo amaba como él a ella, esas tardes acostado en el sofá con ella sobre su cuerpo, esas tardes mirando el crepúsculo los dos enamorados, esos días que no podían ser.

Bebía el café lentamente mirando el rincón en que estaba su maleta con todo dentro, entonces notó el periódico enrollado sobre la mesa, lo abrió lentamente sin prestarle mucha atención, con los ojos clavados en el fondo de la taza; al volver la mirada, una fotografía en la primera plana lo hizo sentir náuseas, Harry Potter y su esposa exhibían orgullosos a su segundo hijo, un varón tan parecido al padre que casi le dio risa pensar que era una versión infantil del elegido, pero al otro lado de los tres, Ronald Weasley y su esposa, mostraban a su primogénita. Algo muy parecido a ira le afloró en todo el cuerpo y tuvo que acercar la cara a la imagen para confirmar que era Hermione, esa misma chica a la que tanto amaba, aparecía en la imagen alternando su mirada del pequeño envoltorio al rostro de su flamante y orgulloso marido.

Impotente, dolorido, arrojó el periódico sobre la mesa y fue apresurado por su maleta, salió de la casa sin siquiera decirle adiós a su elfo, que lo miraba sorprendido; en el entrenamiento, las cosas fueron de mal en peor, primero perdió dos veces la snitch por poco y segundo una bludger lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que le hizo perder la consciencia, harto y furioso, salió del campo sabiendo que había perdido la oportunidad de volver a ser titular. Muchos amaneceres pasarían antes de que le fuera posible volver a serlo, en ese lapso, la situación del periódico se repetiría otra vez, Hermione tendría otro hijo, un varón, y eso lo hizo sentirse aún peor de lo que ya se había sentido por tanto tiempo; estaba dolorido, el amor que sentía por ella era si no más vívido, más añejo y con ello intenso y penetrante, podía recordarla con su manía por leer, con su sonrisa alternante a su apariencia dubitativa e inteligente, ella era si no la musa, si la diosa de sus sueños de juventud y su primer amor ardiente.

Una noche en medio de la soledad de su habitación de soltero, se preguntó qué era lo que esperaba, ¿qué ella regresara y lo buscara?, eso no iba a pasar, porque era feliz con Weasley y él, simplemente estaba fuera de ese hogar feliz. Se prometió sepultar ese amor maldito que lo estaba consumiendo, quizá no iba a olvidarla, a perderla, sólo iba a congelar el sentimiento para no sufrir ya más o sentirse como un idiota; esa noche Viktor Krum tomó la sabia decisión de guardar el amor para después, un día volvería a él esa mujer adorada, un día esa Hermione niña de la que se había prendado regresaría a él, entonces, todo ese amor iba a estar intacto esperándola.

* * *

Caminaba por el Callejón, enfundado en su túnica de vuelo, apresurado, tenía que comprar algunos accesorios para el nuevo uniforme del Puddlemere United, era su último partido con el equipo, su despedida gloriosa luego de tantos años de jugar bien, el mejor buscador de toda una época abandonaba el equipo, para dedicarse un tiempo a sus propios negocios; era momento de dejar las cosas de lado, de pasar un tiempo relajado sin el peso de los entrenamientos y los partidos, luego de dos equipos ingleses y muchas copas y campeonatos, era hora de volver a Bulgaria y reposar los huesos cansados y maduros. Pasó corriendo por delante de Ollivanders y apresuró el paso frente a la librería, cuando una voz le azotó los oídos, una sombra le llamó la atención y se estampó de frente con toda una familia feliz; sería mentir si se dijera que no se contrarió, era ella, con la belleza radiante de una mujer casada y realizada, él llevaba bigote y los dos que le acompañaban, eran ya más grandes que un envoltorio blando y claro.

-¡Viktor! –Exclamó Hermione caminando hasta él para saludarle, Ron tomó de inmediato por los hombros a su hija mayor como para resguardarla de él y su hijo, se acercó de inmediato como si tuviera la misma intención.

-Hermione. –Del acento de antes no quedaba nada, pero del amor aquél que se alojaba muy adentro, las cenizas se movían amenazando con incendiarse.

-No ha pasado el tiempo en ti. –Admitió ella tras abrazarlo, mirándolo fijamente y él, con su barba de candado más tupida, el cabello apenas lo suficientemente largo para cubrirle las orejas y el ceño fruncido de su común rostro frío, no pudo menos que sonreír y aceptar esas palabras.

-Gracias, pero mírate, no has cambiado nada. –Hermione sonrió ampliamente y entonces los ojos de Viktor se colaron hasta ver a alguien más en aquél grupo, la chica de cabello rojizo bajo la protección de un padre celoso; la pequeña hija de Hermione era su viva imagen, con unos ojos penetrantes y una frente tersa, con el cabello igual de alborotado de la madre, pero con algo que lo hizo temblar, el mismo aire de su amada hace ya más de veintisiete años, aquél verano en Hogwarts.

* * *

_Espero que la historia les diera curiosidad y se queden un poco más..._


	2. Alumna de Sexto Curso

_Mucho tiempo sin actualizar esta historia… debo confesar que a mí también me sorprendió que se me ocurriera algo tan descabellado…_

_Pero aquí estoy, y aquí está… ya saben, todos los personajes son de Jotaká._

* * *

"_No puede haber, ¿dónde la encontraría?_

_otra mujer igual que tú."_

Lo invitaron a seguirlos un momento por el Callejón, las chicas tenían que comprar cosas para el nuevo curso, mientras que Ron y su muchacho, debían conseguir una escoba para entrar al equipo de Quidditch ese año; Hermione conversaba medianamente con Viktor, mientras Ron lo interrogaba constantemente sobre sus años en los Chudley Cannons, quería saberlo todo, sobre todo por qué había dejado el equipo.

-No fue cosa mía, sólo decidieron que ya no querían tenerme… debió ser por los cuatro partidos seguidos en que me fue imposible atrapar la snitch. –Confesó incómodo con las miradas escrutadoras de los dos Weasley, mientras Hermione y Rose miraban uniformes y ellos permanecían parados junto a las escobas. –Aunque no fue cosa mía, aquél golpe de bludger un mes antes me dejó muy mal y tenía que seguir entrenando con la lesión, no es fácil mantenerse fiero con ese trato.

-Sí, por supuesto y… ¿Qué opinas?, ¿Barredora 25, Nimbus 2022, o Saeta de fuego IV? –Preguntó Ron mientras Hugo acariciaba vehemente la Nimbus que lucía brillante y oscura.

-Francamente, una escoba como esta es inestable… -murmuró Viktor caminando por el estante. -… conozco a una talladora de escobas muy hábil a pocos minutos de aquí, con gusto podría presentártela Ron… porque supongo que no sólo comprarás una. –Aseguró mirando cómo Rose mostraba emocionada los uniformes azules a su madre.

-Es cierto, aunque George le regaló una buena escoba a Rose, una Nimbus 2010. –Comentó Ron rascándose la cabeza, Hugo había ido a pararse junto a su madre que se pensaba seriamente el comprarles a los dos más equipo de Quidditch.

-Si era de tu hermano, debe estar maltratada… hagamos un trato, sé de buena fuente que la chica de la que te hablo tiene un lote de escobas nuevas sin sacar al mercado, si llegamos antes que su agente las revise y marque, podremos conseguirlas a la mitad del precio que pagarías en una tienda como esta… ¡Es precio directo de taller, Ronald! –Le tomó por el hombro con fuerza exagerada (quería que notara lo poderoso que podía ser su agarre en un momento amistoso) y el pelirrojo, algo sorprendido por su ayuda, pero consciente de que lo hacía más por Hermione que por él y sus hijos, aceptó de buen talante, sólo porque se trataba de escobas. –Además, imagina la envidia que provocarán tus hijos, cuando se aparezcan en medio del Colegio, con una Orfeo original.

-¡¿Una Orfeo?! –Ron se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos y Hugo, que había escuchado el nombre de la escoba, miró a Rose como preguntándose si era posible tener una de esas, ella se encogió de hombros y Hermione terminó tajante:

-Saben que ni siquiera las venden aquí, son para profesionales. –Espetó con tono severo, Rose que ya conocía el discurso se fue a revisar una quaffle y Hugo, más resignado, se quedó con su madre revisando zapatos. –Además, mis hijos deben anteponer al deporte su formación académica, Ronald… además, es un gasto excesivo que no podemos concedernos. –Arremetió como si no se le hubieran puesto medio rojas las orejas.

-Te apuesto a que conseguimos una verdadera ganga. –Aseguró Viktor, convencido de que era la mejor forma de pasar más tiempo con ellos, con ella.

-Está bien, nada perdemos con ir a verlas, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Ron emocionado, el bigote se le fruncía de un lado, dándole una apariencia cómica; Hermione iba a refutar pero el hombretón la cortó antes que siquiera abriera la boca.

-Nada, nada, verás que no te arrepientes… vámonos, antes que se haga más tarde. –Pidió Viktor y Ron corrió a llamar a los demás haciéndose el occiso ante la cara de su mujer.

-Viktor, ¿estás seguro de que tendremos buen precio? –Hermione, que no quería comprar algo muy caro, le miraba con recelo, él negó emocionado de que le hablara.

-Despreocúpate, sé bien a dónde los llevo, además… tus hijos merecen lo mejor. –Aseguró mirando a esos dos chicos de cabellos castaño rojizos, los dos lo miraron fijamente, pero fueron los ojos ambarinos de Rose los que lo desconcertaron, lo miraba como a un ser extraño; cuando Ron envolvió a todos en sus brazos, él le puso la mano en el hombro y fueron a aparecerse a una vieja mansión en lo profundo de la campiña Italiana, Hermione y Ron reaccionaron espantados, aunque los chicos estaban muy sorprendidos y alegres. –Bienvenidos a la mansión Greyback.

-¿Greyback? –Ron y Hermione se llevaron la mano al bolsillo de la varita, mientras Hugo se burlaba por el susto y Rose inspeccionaba el rostro de su madre.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos… su nombre es Eurídice Greyback, lleva la sangre de ese hombre lobo pero no es mala persona, ¿por qué creen que les puso a las escobas Orfeo?, si les hubiera puesto Greyback, todos habrían reaccionado como ustedes. –Aseguró mientras echaba a andar hasta la puerta, Ron se relajó y le siguió de cerca, seguido por Hugo que miraba todo a su alrededor; por si acaso, Hermione y Rose sacaron las varitas y las mantuvieron bien sujetas, aunque la chica, no pudiera usarla.

* * *

-¿Quién? –Preguntó la vocecilla de un elfo a través de la puerta, Viktor sonrió y habló con su voz más rimbombante.

-Viktor Krum, Drepell. –Exclamó fuerte y la puerta se abrió de par en par, la pequeña figura del elfo le miró sonriente. -¿Dónde está?

-Mi ama se encuentra en el taller trabajando… ¿puedo anunciarlos? –Preguntó mirando con recelo a los demás, Ron se irguió presuntuoso.

-Soy Ronald Weasley y mi familia viene conmigo. –Exclamó orgulloso, Rose entornó los ojos y Hugo soltó una risilla que su padre acalló abrazándolo contra su costado, Hermione le sonrió a Viktor que sólo sonrió negando un poco.

-Los anunciaré, conoce el camino. –Drepell se volvió a Viktor que asintió, luego desapareció en el aire.

-Vamos, el taller está por acá. –Viktor los guió dentro de la casa, pasando por la sala y un largo pasillo hasta un jardín con techos de cristal, lleno de plantas y con dos cerezos enormes y florecientes en el centro, Rose y Hermione contuvieron la respiración, al ver que todo el ambiente parecía una marea de pétalos rosados que bailaban en el aire, como si estuvieran sus pendidos de finos hilos de araña; el elfo estaba de pie junto a una mesa, mirando hacia su ama, que permanecía dándoles la espalda, al parecer luchando con algo que se zarandeaba de lado a lado.

-¡Viktor! –Gritó emocionada al escuchar el nombre y se volvió a mirar, justo cuando el elfo mencionaba a la familia Weasley; dejó sobre la mesa el mango de una escoba, curvo y delgado, se quitó presurosa unas gafas cuadradas y de armazón grueso y se dirigió a él casi corriendo, con una mueca que recordó a Hermione la cara que ponía Lavender al ver a Ron durante su breve noviazgo en Hogwarts. -¡Qué gusto verte!... no te habrán hecho astillas la hermosa Orfeo volcánica, ¿verdad? –Dijo con una risilla molesta, al tiempo que con los brazos abiertos iba hasta él para abrazarlo.

-Mira. –Murmuró Hugo a su padre, señalando las manos de la chica, que estaban dotadas de garras, Ron hizo una mueca de espanto y tragó saliva con demasiado ruido para su gusto; Rose estaba más entretenida viéndole el cabello, largo más allá de la cintura, trenzado por todos lados y de mala forma, así como las botas que calzaba, de una piel gruesa y muy flexible; Hermione se sorprendió cuando unos ojos verde olivo se le clavaron en el rostro y una sonrisa decorada con colmillos, le dio la bienvenida bajo una nariz aguda y astuta.

-No, la Volcánica está bien… es la mejor escoba que he tenido. –Comentó Viktor besándole la mejilla, en un afán de despertar unos celos que no aparecieron ni por asomo.

-Has traído amigos… y si no me equivoco, los conozco de algún lado. –Eurídice soltó a Viktor que se volvió para presentarle.

-Claro que los conoces, si es que sigues leyendo El Profeta… Eurídice Greyback, te presento a Ronald Weasley y su esposa, Hermione. –Los dos se acercaron a saludar, Eurídice tuvo entonces un cambio repentino precedido de una torsión extraña del cuello y su estruendoso tronido, los colmillos desaparecieron, el cabello pareció encogerse hasta la media espalda y las garras dieron paso a unas manos suaves, los ojos eran de un café tranquilo para cuando volvieron a abrirse y posarse en la familia; Rose y Hugo dieron un brinco de sorpresa y Ron casi se pone del color de su cabello, la chica hizo una reverencia profunda y se tornó seria, Hermione miraba a Viktor y él procuraba observarla para no olvidarla más.

-Ron Weasley… lamento enormemente lo ocurrido a tu hermano, mi padre… él no… no sé cómo disculparme. –Admitió sonrojada, cuando alzó la cara para verlos, Hermione notó que era más baja que cuando habían llegado, casi de su misma estatura.

-No tienes que disculparte… no podemos hacer nada con lo que hacen nuestros padres. –Ron se sentía incómodo y lo denotaba en sus manos cerradas en puño, golpeando suavemente sus piernas.

-Eso lo sé… díganmelo a mí. –Eurídice se movió de perfil como para mostrarles algo y Rose ahogó un grito al verle una cicatriz que le surcaba desde la mejilla izquierda hasta el cuello. –Pero en fin, sé cómo compensarles… ¿quieren una escoba, cierto? –Preguntó emocionada al ver que Hugo no paraba de mirar la que tenía a medias sobre la mesa.

-¿Es verdad que usted hace las Orfeo? –Hugo se volvió a verla y ella, en un paso sigiloso e igual de rápido que el de un felino, fue hasta él tan rápido que Hermione no pudo evitar alzar la varita como para defenderlo.

-¡Oh tranquila!, no lo voy a morder… yo no siento gusto por los niños. –Comentó la chica con una sonrisa tal, que Viktor se echó a reír y Ron se puso lívido; Rose miró a su madre, que abochornada, bajó la varita de inmediato. –Sí, yo hago las Orfeo, pero como ya debes saber, no son escobas que se hagan en serie, sólo las hago para jugadores profesionales, pero… ya que eres el sobrino de Bill Weasley y mi padre tiene una deuda con él, te obsequiaré una. –Eurídice sacó una cinta y se puso a tomarle medidas al chico, muy a la usanza muggle.

-No es necesario, en realidad, venimos con la idea de comprarla. –Hermione empujó a Ron como para obligarlo a decir lo mismo, pero él miraba ahora a Eurídice, que abría la puerta a una habitación contigua, oculta tras las frondosas ramas de una enredadera cubierta de flores: lazo del diablo.

-Es mejor que la dejes hacer… no se pone de buen humor si le haces un desaire. –Sentenció Viktor y siguió a Eurídice, Ron y Hugo que ya entraban a la habitación.

-Supongo que tiene razón. –Rose abrió la boca por primera vez delante de Viktor y la voz le resultó a él tan hiriente, que tuvo que acelerar el paso, alejándose de ella.

-Vamos pues. –Hermione les siguió y al cruzar la puerta, las expresiones de sus hijos y Ron, le dejaron muy en claro que no saldrían de ahí sin al menos dos escobas.

* * *

Era una habitación enorme, oscura, había la iluminación suficiente para alumbrar ocho espacios repartidos en dos hileras de cuatro en fondo, una escoba por luz, una escoba suspendida en el aire, como aquella vez en que Ron, Harry y Hermione habían querido ir por la piedra filosofal; Hugo no pudo contenerse y salió corriendo contra la primer escoba que tuvo cerca, Rose por su parte estaba petrificada a espaldas de Viktor, mientras Eurídice pensaba, parada en medio de la habitación. Ron se volvió a Hermione y Viktor y los miró con los ojos impresionados.

-No lo puedo creer, son las escobas más perfectas que he visto. –Estaba tan sorprendido que abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua y Hermione no pudo evitar ir hasta él y abrazarlo; Viktor ardió en desconsuelo y procuró alejarse, al hacerlo, fue a dar al lado de Rose que miraba una escoba hipnotizada, con la misma cara que ponía su madre ante un libro muy interesante.

-Espera pequeño, esa no es adecuada… -Eurídice tomó a Hugo del brazo y sutilmente lo llevó al centro de la habitación. -… soy de la idea de que las escobas deben ser como las varitas, hechas de forma individual, únicas… ¿qué posición juegas?

-Voy a hacer prueba para guardián, como mi padre. –Presumió Hugo, Ron infló el pecho y casi se quedó sin su suave joroba.

-Entonces requieres estabilidad, soporte, fuerza y fidelidad… mira. –Eurídice convocó con su mano una escoba que esperaba en el fondo de la habitación, era rojiza, de mango grueso y cola revuelta, cuando Hugo la tocó, le pareció que la escoba era ligera y suave. –Sí, ésta… súbete y pruébala, puedes salir por esa abertura. –Hugo no esperó a que le dijeran más, se montó en la escoba y salió disparado, Hermione le vio algo de similitud a Harry cuando probó por primera vez su Saeta y Ron dio un resoplido de orgullo.

-¡Mira papá! –Gritó Hugo antes de desaparecer por la ventana que Eurídice había señalado.

-Ron, van a verlo. –Exclamó Hermione, el pelirrojo echó a correr hasta la puerta, pero Eurídice lo detuvo.

-No lo alcanzarás, descuida, no hay poblaciones cerca, toma esa. –Señaló una escoba cercana. –Es muy rápida, en ella podrás alcanzarlo. –Ron le hizo caso, tomó la escoba y salió siguiendo a Hugo, con tal prisa que Hermione no pudo verle ni el polvo.

-Eso es rápido. –Hermione se volvió a Eurídice, que asintió orgullosa, luego buscó a Rose y la vio a varios metros al fondo de la habitación, mirando las escobas que también revisaba Viktor.

* * *

-Juegas en el equipo de Gryffindor…cazadora. –Murmuró Viktor, más como pregunta que como mero comentario; Rose no le miró, tenía los ojos clavados en una escoba.

-No, soy golpeadora… papá dice que heredé el buen brazo de tío Fred. –Contestó tomando el mango de la escoba, Viktor sintió un vuelco, se parecía en realidad muy poco a Hermione.

-Golpeadora… se necesita más que sólo fuerza para serlo, ¿quién es tu pareja? –Preguntó para mantenerse activo, el silencio lo hubiera obligado a mirarla y con ello, encontrarse de frente con la Hermione de su juventud.

-Lily Luna, pero porque el puesto de buscador lo tiene Albus. –Comentó sin sentirse muy cómoda con esa escoba.

-No es la adecuada… ¿Golpeadora? –Eurídice se paró a su lado y cuando Rose asintió, jaló mágicamente una de las escobas que estaban cerca de la entrada, se la entregó, pero la chica frunció el ceño. -¿Qué pasa?

-Es más pesada que mi Nimbus. –Murmuró apenada, como si con ello dijera que la escoba no era buena; Hermione se cruzó de brazos al lado de Viktor y esperó.

-Las Nimbus son para Cazadores y Buscadores, rápidas y ligeras, tú necesitas fuerza y resistencia, necesitas apoyo para el brazo… -Eurídice caminó hasta un rincón, se agachó cerca de un cajón y tomó con fuerza una bludger, que soltó de sus seguros con algo de dificultad; Rose la miró sorprendida, conocía a pocas mujeres que pudieran controlar una bludger con las manos, Hermione miró a Viktor asustada, él murmuró.

-Ha vuelto a su estado híbrido… como cuando llegamos. –Eurídice se acercó, en efecto, sus ojos estaban verdes y sus garras se aferraban a la bola con fuerza.

-Monta. –Ordenó casi con violencia a Rose que se sintió como en entrenamiento con su padre, se subió a la escoba y se elevó de inmediato, ya sobre la escoba se dio cuenta que no era tan pesada. -¡Viktor, dale el bate! –Viktor corrió a tomar el bate del cajón, se lo arrojó a Rose que lo atrapó en el aire. –Hermione, retrocede. –Pidió Eurídice educada y la aludida obedeció sin rechistar. -¡Voy a soltarla!

-¡Sí! –Gritó Rose apretando bien el bate, cuando la bludger escapó de las manos de Eurídice fue directo a estrellarse contra Rose, que se apoyó en la escoba con todas sus fuerzas y le dio tal golpe, que la bludger salió disparada rompiendo parte del techo, perdiéndose en la infinidad de un cielo azul intenso. –Increíble. –Exclamó mirando lo que había logrado, estaba tan sorprendida por su fuerza, que ni siquiera notaba los ojos de Viktor Krum clavados en ella.

-Es muy fuerte. –Murmuró cerca de Hermione.

-¿En qué curso está? –Preguntó Eurídice, sacando sus gafas y poniéndoselas, había vuelto a la normalidad de su forma humana, mientras Rose daba un par de giros por la habitación, probando la capacidad de frenado de la escoba para luego golpear otra vez la bludger, que volvió como para vengarse.

-Va a entrar al sexto. –Confirmó Hermione, Viktor estaba impresionado, había pensado que había otra Hermione en el mundo, pero la chica que sobrevolaba la habitación, era quizá muy distinta de la joven de la que se había enamorado una vez.

-Pues tiene mucho futuro en el Quidditch… ¿verdad, Viktor? –Eurídice se volvió a verlo, Hermione reprendía a Rose por los agujeros en el techo, mientras detenía la bludger con un encantamiento; la chica loba se quedó de un palmo, los ojos de Viktor estaban embelesados y sonriendo divertida, se volvió a él presurosa. -¿Verdad, Viktor?

-¿Qué? –Preguntó perdido, Ron y Hugo regresaban y Eurídice carcajeó.

-¡Vamos, Ronald, Hermione!, les daré un excelente precio… un amigo de Viktor, es un amigo mío… por lo pronto la de Rose es un regalo, la de Hugo, será una ganga. –Sentenció la chica, Viktor se había turbado, ¿sería muy notoria su sorpresa?

* * *

_Cualquier duda, crítica o desconsuelo, soy toda ojos n.n_


	3. Cita

_**Tardé mucho tiempo en regresar con esta historia, no obstante, espero que los que empezaron a leerla, permanezcan en ella.**_

_**Ya saben, todo lo conocido, es de JK Rowling, yo sólo los reutilizo con mis ideas locas...**_

_**La cita inicial es de "Por amarte así" de Cristian Castro**_

_**Disfruten**_

* * *

"_Es esa mi fortuna, es ese mi destino, _

_será que tanto amor acaso está prohibido_

_y sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo"_

-Viktor, mil gracias. –Ron le tendió la mano emocionado, Hugo cargaba al hombro aquella escoba nueva envuelta en papel, mientras que Rose, algo más sorprendida por el obsequio, no dejaba de agradecerle a Eurídice, que empezaba a fastidiarse.

-Es que de verdad, muchas gracias. –Repitió por enésima vez, Hermione empezaba a notar que su hija era un tanto obsesiva, quizá rasgo heredado de Ron.

-Deja ya de agradecerme o te tiraré una mordida… Hermione por Merlín, debes enseñarle a callar, no sabe cuándo dejar de incomodar. –Soltó con tono divertido, Rose se puso tan roja como el pelo de su padre y Viktor no pudo evitar una risilla, que terminó por sonrojarla más. –Es broma pequeña… ya saben, si pasa algo con las escobas, se vuelven lentas o pesadas o si las dañan en algún partido, envíenmelas de inmediato, una falla mal atendida, puede resultar peligrosa. –Abrazó a los dos chicos para despedirlos, aprovechando para acaparar a Ron y dejar que Viktor se despidiera bien de Hermione.

-Bueno, me dio mucho gusto verlos, Hermione. –Comentó parándose ante ella, mientras Ron preguntaba a Eurídice, cuántas escobas fabricaba al año.

-Lo mismo a mí, Viktor… muchísimas gracias, vas a pensar que sólo por eso te invitamos a acompañarnos. –Comentó algo avergonzada, pero él negó como para no darle importancia.

-Y así fue. –Exclamó Hugo alentado por su padre, mientras Eurídice daba unos últimos consejos de limpieza de escobas a Rose, que parecía no querer marcharse.

-Es una broma, ya sabes cómo es Ron. –Hermione le clavó una mirada más que venenosa a su esposo, que le mostró la punta de la lengua con picardía.

-Sí, sé cómo es Ron, no te preocupes… -Comentó con la cabeza baja, e incluso sabiendo cómo era Ron, ella seguía amándolo más que a él. -… me alegra saber que estás bien y que eres feliz. –Agregó como no queriendo la cosa, en realidad, no se dio cuenta en qué momento las palabras le habían salido de los labios.

-Viktor… tú… -Hermione se atragantó sólo de pensarlo, él serio y frío como casi siempre miraba al frente, a Eurídice que besaba las mejillas de los niños, quizá con demasiado afecto. -… no me digas que aún…

-No te lo diré… -Alzó la cara al cielo y notó que era luna llena la que se asomaba, apresuró el paso ignorando a Hermione, acercándose a Eurídice que estaba por abrazar a Rose, la tomó por el brazo y la sujetó con una fuerza tierna y confianzuda. -… vayan a casa, se hace tarde.

-Viktor por Merlín, si todo está bien. –Eurídice tenía un raro brillo en los ojos, que no podía disimularse ni con mucho empeño, Hermione comprendió todo y apresurada tomó a Rose, pegándola a su pecho, Ron la imitó al comprender también y abrazó a Hugo, pegándose luego a ellas.

-Claro que todo está bien, ¿tomaste tu poción? –Preguntó Viktor sonriendo, abrazándola por la espalda, Eurídice cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró profundo.

-Lo lamento, la bebo siempre, pero… no me gusta estar drogada, así que disminuyo la dosis. –Murmuró avergonzada mirando a Hermione. –Las vidas a medias no son vidas… lo siento, mil disculpas si los he asustado, no ha sido intencional. –Admitió compungida, haciendo notorios esfuerzos por calmarse. –Váyanse, antes que me gane el instinto, pero visítenme, cualquier día menos el de luna llena.

-Volveremos entonces. –Aseguró Ron, Hugo afirmaba.

-Claro que te visitaremos, es una promesa. –Hermione se abrazó a Ron, dispuesta a desaparecer. –Cuídate Viktor.

-Por supuesto, no me va a morder, se quedaría sin agente. –Miraba a Eurídice con dureza, para no tener que mirar a Hermione al irse.

-¿Estarán bien? –Preguntó Rose a media voz, Viktor se le quedó mirando algo sorprendido, asintió sin decir más y tuvo que verlos marcharse; una vez que se fueron, Eurídice lo tomó por el cuello y le dio la vuelta entera arrojándolo al suelo con un golpe seco y sin siquiera sudar una gota, le puso el pie en el cuello y sonrió divertida.

-Se necesitan muchas confiancitas para tocarme así, Krum. –Estaba ardiendo en rabia, no le gustaba nada, nada que la dejaran como una niñita débil; lo soltó y se sacudió la ropa con elegancia.

-No me vengas con eso, te traje un buen cliente. –Escupió molesto, levantándose de mala gana, ella se había agazapado a pocos metros de él.

-Claro, un cliente que me ha caído bien y con el que tengo una deuda, se llevaron la Ráfaga y la Amatista… más vale que esos chicos las valoren. –Echó a andar hasta la casa, Viktor la seguía de cerca para despedirse y marcharse.

-Lo harán. –Estaba seguro de que al menos Rose lo haría.

-Tu noviecita lo hará, pero ese chico es demasiado impulsivo, se parece al padre… apuesto a que en el primer partido en que la use, querrá presumirla y la va a maltratar, si le raya el encerado de algas que le hice, me va a dar un infarto. –Viktor se quedó de un palmo y esperó a que ella se volviera a verlo para mostrarle con la cara, lo que no podía decir con palabras. -¿Qué?

-¿Noviecita? –Interrogó atragantándose, no podía haber sido tan notorio lo que sentía por Hermione, el tono despectivo con que ella lo había dicho, lo hacía sentir ganas de golpearla.

-¡Claro!, esa chica Rose, es linda… pero pequeña… Ron y Hermione te van a matar. –Eurídice había tocado el punto extraño de las cosas y Viktor no pudo evitar reír con sarcasmo, ella frunció el ceño con una media sonrisa y tuvo que apoyarse en una mesa esperando a que a él le pasara la diversión.

-¿Rose? –Preguntó lleno de hilaridad, Eurídice se sentó en su mesa de trabajo y se ajustó las gafas asintiendo y sonriendo de tal modo, que él sintió un dejo de rabia. -¡Estás loca, Eurídice, necesitas cazar algo!

-No, no, no… la química se ve y a leguas me doy cuenta de las cosas… si hasta se huele la atracción. –Se enfocó en pulir el mango de la escoba que había dejado abandonado, Viktor dio un resoplido de molestia.

-Por favor, ¡Podría ser hija mía! –Gritó molesto ahora sí, rabioso por dentro, ¿cómo podía pensar eso?

-Ese es el punto… tu sueño de haber sido el padre de los hijos de Hermione te impide notarlo, pero… ella te atrae, tanto o más de lo que te atraía la madre. –Atajó Eurídice, él no dijo nada más y furioso se dispuso a largarse, antes de cruzar la puerta ella le gritó. -¡Cierra cuando salgas, vuelve más seguido, también me agradó verte! –Viktor no contestó, estaba furioso, ¿él y esa cría?, ¡Ni en sueños!

* * *

Toda la noche estuvo Hermione en su mente, toda la noche clavada entre sueño y sueño, como un separador de libros del que no se puede uno desprender; era como una línea divisora entre todo lo que lo rodeaba, la felicidad y la desgracia, la luz y la oscuridad, la paz y la inquietud, todo era ella, todo venía con ella; por más vueltas que daba en la cama no podía dejar de tenerla en la mente, empezó a sospechar que se tratara de una obsesión, pero de haber sido eso, ¿no sentiría la imperiosa necesidad de buscarla todo el tiempo, no estaría detrás de ella día y noche y tendría ganas de matar a Ron?, lo cierto es que no llegaba a ese punto, era perfectamente capaz de verla con otro, de saber que tenía hijos y era plena en otros brazos.

Por más que hizo por dormir le fue imposible y por la mañana, acongojado y dolorido tuvo que aceptar que necesitaba darse más tiempo del que esperaba, el volver a verla lo había trastornado, más de lo que pensaba, más de lo que le hubiera gustado aceptar; tomó algunas cosas, pocas, apenas las suficientes para estar fuera unos días, salió de casa apenas despidiéndose del elfo y emprendió el viaje, en Bulgaria su tío Aliosha le invitó café y pastelillos, corrieron por el campo persiguiendo un cerdo salvaje y lo asaron al aire libre, bajo las estrellas y sudorosos y llenos de polvo, se tiraron a dormir sobre viejas mantas de lana áspera y negra. Pero ella estuvo en sus sueños, no podría haber jurado que era ella, pero sí podía decir que se le parecía, el cabello alborotado, los ojos intensos, la voz autoritaria, la autosuficiencia y la inteligencia; en medio del campo búlgaro, bajo unas estrellas insidiosas y románticas, Viktor volvió a soñar con Hermione como cuando dejó Hogwarts más de veinticinco años atrás, con la diferencia de que dolía tanto, que tuvo que despertar y sacudirse violentamente, tratar de menguar el dolor mirando a otro lado.

Su tío dormía, así que no hizo más que acurrucarse con la manta, sacó de su mochila una botella de whisky de malta y la destapó, bebió directo de la botella, saboreando el licor y pensando en ella; suspiró en medio de la noche y abrigado por la fogata todavía encendida, se enredó todavía más en la cobija y se puso a tararear, la canción que bailó con ella esa noche, la misma canción que siempre recordaba, la misma sensación de tenerla y luego perderla. Bebió más y más, intentando apagar el posible resentimiento que amenazaba con comérselo, mirando al cielo, mirando a una noche impenetrable, comprendió que no podía seguir así de enfermo, tenía que alejarse de ese sentimiento absurdo, porque se estaba volviendo viejo y no podía dejarse vencer por eso; se prometió volver al Quidditch, por el tiempo para el que le quedaran fuerzas aunque primero se dedicara a vivir un poco, pensó en frecuentar más a Eurídice, en cambiar unas tardes juntos, en fumar un poco más, beber, dormir, comer, todo lo que pudiera, a fin que, nadie dependía de él.

Cuando pudo quedarse dormido volvió al mismo sueño, volvió a la misma sensación de que ella estaba con él, incluso en un momento hubiera jurado que estaba ahí, abrazándole, acompañándolo en esa noche hermosa en el campo de su nación; entre el sueño sonrió, entre el sueño se sintió tranquilo, volvía a ser el joven adolescente enamorado de la chica lista del Colegio, en medio de su madurez, volvía a ser un chiquillo enamorado de una linda chica.

* * *

De Bulgaria pasó a Alemania, amigos del viejo equipo dorado de los Chudley le esperaban para pasar un fin de semana no sólo relajado, sino también entretenido, bares, cenas, bailes, chicas, todo abundó esos dos días, todo menos paz y calma para él; cada chica era un recuerdo de ella, cada chica era una forma de recordarle que no la tenía, lo curioso era que lentamente la imagen de Hermione se difuminaba e interpretó aquello como un último esfuerzo de su cuerpo o corazón por desecharla, al fin lo estaba logrando, por eso la olvidaba. La sonrisa volvió de apoco a su rostro y comprendió que encontrarla esa tarde en el Callejón había sido al fin una forma de sacarla de su sistema, era como tener dos veces la misma enfermedad y el segundo padecimiento, bloqueara al otro lentamente; así que durante la última noche que estuvo en Alemania, el tercer día justo antes de regresar a Inglaterra, disfrutó a lo grande mirando otras mujeres, no podía dejar de compararlas, quizá eso nunca lo dejaría de hacer, pero ahora al menos, podía respirar sin que el pecho amenazara con despedazársele.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, con su pequeña mochila y su barba de candado, llevaba además de recuerdos para conservar siempre, la clara sensación de haberse, si no liberado, al menos sí sanado un poco; cuando entró en casa y el elfo le entregó una nota, la abrió sin esperar demasiado, miró cada palabra lentamente, digiriéndola con la lentitud de un elefante, al final frunció el ceño y presintió que no muy buenas cosas iban a salir de esa oportunidad.

_Estimado Señor Krum:_

_ A nombre del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, le solicito me conceda una cita para el próximo lunes a las seis con treinta de la tarde en el bar conocido como "Las tres escobas" en Hogsmeade, en las cercanías de nuestro Colegio; al lado de la presente carta, encontrará un traslador que se activará en la fecha dicha, cinco minutos antes de la hora de la cita, por favor, sea puntual en su uso._

_ Esperando me permita negociar con usted una oferta que quizá pueda interesarle, quedo de usted._

_Profesor Neville F. Longbottom_

_Jefe de la Casa Gryffindor_

_Subdirector del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

* * *

**_Prometo no ausentarme tanto la próxima vez :P_**


	4. Cuatro meses

**_Ha pasado mucho tiempo, igual que en otras de mis historias de pronto me desconecté un poco, pero creo que puedo decir_**

**_que ya estoy regresando, paulatina, pero firmemente; en lo personal, le tengo mucho afecto a esta historia, me gusta cómo va y me interesa seguirla y llevarla a buen término._**

**_Como ya saben, los personajes son de JK, igual que el ambiente y cualquier elemento que reconozcan..._**

**_mío, es la trama y nada más._**

* * *

"_Otra no puede haber, si no existe me la inventaré_

_parece claro que, aún estoy envenenado de ti"_

Eran las seis treinta exactamente, cuando se sentó a la mesa acomodándose la túnica, miró el reloj de cadena que llevaba metido en el bolsillo, puso su varita sobre la mesa a su lado y esperó pacientemente a que ese hombre cayera casi con elegancia y suavidad en la silla dispuesta para recibirlo; era tal cual lo recordaba, con la diferencia de llevar una tupida barba de candado y unas arrugas profundas y graciosas alrededor de los ojos, sonrió haciendo una inclinación de cabeza y se puso de pie para tenderle la mano.

-Viktor Krum, un verdadero placer. –Exclamó sinceramente mientras se estrechaban las manos, Krum por su parte, serio y frío como casi siempre, asintió y apenas abrió los labios para decir un leve.

-Longbottom… quién me iba a decir que el chico que pedía ayuda a Hermione cada cinco minutos en la biblioteca, se volvería profesor y además Subdirector… estoy muy impresionado. –Admitió sentándose, Neville no pudo evitar ponerse rojo como un tomate y carraspear incómodo, seguía teniendo la cara redonda y el bigote, que Hannah había recomendado para verse más poderoso, ayudaba poco en realidad; era el mismo chico enorme de espaldas anchas, de sonrisa dulce y mirada triste, la diferencia era que sabía más que cualquiera, en gran parte gracias a Hermione, Harry, Ron y Luna, que siempre habían estado ahí para él y le habían apoyado incondicionalmente.

-Seguramente has notado que las cosas cambian mucho con el tiempo, Viktor. –Lo miraba como queriendo ver si le aprobaba el tuteo, Viktor asintió y pidió algo de beber, Neville le imitó; cuando les hubieron puesto las copas delante y terminaron de comentar del clima, el lugar, el tiempo transcurrido y otras cosas sin interés, Viktor lo miró fijamente y preguntó lo que le interesaba.

-Me pediste una cita diciendo que tenías una oferta que hacerme… ¿de qué se trata? –Interrogó llevándose la copa a los labios, Neville dejó la suya y se secó los labios con una servilleta.

-Necesitamos un profesor interino de vuelo. –La sonrisa en sus labios se amplió, pero el rostro de Viktor pareció oscurecerse. -¿Pasa algo?

-Bueno, me toma por sorpresa esta propuesta… creí que sólo los alumnos de Hogwarts podían ser profesores en él. –Comentó con la frente arrugada, moviendo su copa lentamente sobre la mesa, Neville asintió.

-Cierto, pero estamos hablando de un puesto interino, cuatro meses para ser exactos, las actividades serían las más básicas, vigilancia del estadio, apoyo a los equipos de Quidditch con entrenamientos, clases de vuelo para los chicos de primer y segundo curso… y claro, preparar a los chicos para el torneo Intercolegial. –Neville tenía un raro brillo en los ojos al decir esto, Krum arrugó más la frente.

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó en un susurro suave y casi inconsciente.

-Ideas de festejos con motivo del final de la última Guerra, el Ministro quiere que se hagan conmemoraciones y la idea es hacer un torneo de Quidditch entre los tres Colegios que ya conoces… tendrías que preparar a los mejores jugadores del Colegio para ese evento. –Miró a la puerta que se había abierto, Hagrid, con su abrigo enorme cubierto de telarañas apareció en la puerta, pudo distinguir a su esposa sonriente al recibirlo, incluso alzó la mano para saludar, Viktor lo hizo volver a la plática.

-Y eso implica preparar al equipo de Quidditch de Hogwarts para patearle el trasero al de mi escuela, ¿no? –Sonrió de lado y se llevó la copa a los labios, Neville se sonrojó.

-Algo así. –Admitió acalorado, Viktor alzó la mirada al techo, sus planes de tomarse unas buenas vacaciones amenazaban con quedarse en eso, en planes; intentó encontrar una forma educada de negarse, pero no la había, luego intentó verle el lado bueno, no lo había tampoco, al menos no uno que lo sedujera; volvió los ojos a su copa, mientras Longbottom miraba a la barra y parecía decirle cosas sin voz a su mujer, él intentaba concentrarse en la oferta, pronto recordó que sí había algo que quisiera ver dentro de Hogwarts, y eran los hijos de Hermione y Ron. –Entonces, ¿qué me dices?, cuatro meses Viktor, sólo mientras Rolanda Hooch se recupera de una lesión.

-Cuatro meses… -Murmuró tomando su copa, era volver al sitio en el que se había enamorado, era volver a ver esos pasillos, la biblioteca donde la había conocido, el mundo en que ella se convirtió en lo que era. -… lo haré.

-¿De verdad? –Neville había sido tomado por sorpresa, el silencio anterior y la seriedad de Viktor le habían hecho creer que no lograría convencerlo, pero Krum había dicho que sí, y sonreía casi con alegría.

-Por supuesto, ¿dónde firmo? –Preguntó con una sonrisa tal, que las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos se acentuaron, Neville se puso de pie y le tendió la mano, luego lo abrazó con fuerza y rió con ganas.

-Acá tengo el contrato, pero hay que festejar… ¡Hannah!, aceptó, Krum aceptó… mira Hagrid, que he logrado contratar a Krum. –Exclamaba emocionado, algunos de los comensales le miraban divertidos y Viktor, algo ya más aclimatado luego de tantos años, al humor de los ingleses para los temas de Quidditch, sonrió a medias y aceptó el festejo con resignación, había que ver si resultaba realmente tan bueno lo que iba a hacer.

* * *

Camisas, pantalones, calcetines, zapatos, trajes, suéteres, todo dentro de la maleta, mientras su elfo se esforzaba por prometer que la casa estaría a buen resguardo; estaba por meter lo último que faltaba, sus enseres de rasurar, cuando topó con algo en su armario, algo que siempre llevaba consigo a todas las giras y partidos: la fotografía de ella; la miró fijamente un rato, sonreía sentada en la biblioteca mirándolo, aquél chico de Hogwarts había pasado junto a ellos y él, educada y fríamente le había pedido que le tomara una fotografía a ella cuando no lo viera; el resultado había sido una imagen divina, Hermione Granger sonriéndole en medio de la soledad de una mesa de estudio, con la mano metida entre el cabello, mirándolo como si estuviera enamorada, como si lo quisiera sólo a él.

Había tenido siempre esa imagen en un portarretratos de plata, regalo de su madre, era ese su amuleto y ahora, a punto de ir a Hogwarts, su Colegio, lo tomó con seguridad y lo metió en la maleta sonriéndole todavía, emocionado con volver a ese lugar, a la fuente de su primer amor; se volvió a mirar la habitación y alcanzó a ver otra fotografía, ésta la tenía en su mesa de noche, en ella, los cuatro campeones acompañados de sus parejas, entraban al Gran Comedor para el baile de navidad, la tomó firmemente y también la metió en la maleta, mejor tener varias, mejor tenerlas siempre.

* * *

-Profesora… aquí está. –Neville estaba radiante de orgullo cuando lo llevó por el pasillo hasta la entrada al Gran Comedor, donde el alumnado en pleno, como cada noche de domingo, cenaban alegremente.

-Señor Krum, bienvenido nuevamente a Hogwarts. –Afirmó McGonagall tendiéndole la mano, Viktor sufrió una gran sorpresa al verla tan anciana, no era más que una caricatura de la profesora de antes, ella lo notó y sonriendo dulcemente agregó. –No se preocupe, mi tiempo está por terminar en este Colegio, pronto habrá un nuevo director y yo podré irme a descansar… ya ni siquiera imparto clases. –Lo guió hasta la puerta del Comedor, Viktor no pudo decir mucho.

-Es una verdadera lástima que se retire… siempre he escuchado maravillas de usted. –Comentó siguiéndola con algo de espanto, se movía lentamente y Neville parecía siempre estar esperando que cayera al suelo, aunque en sus ojos, seguía habiendo la misma autoridad de siempre.

-No haga caso de lo que diga la señorita Granger… bueno, la ahora señora Weasley, ella me tenía profundo afecto y supongo, que es la única a la que ha oído hablar de mí. –Aseguró quitándole importancia al asunto, Viktor alcanzó a ver que dentro, había un gran revuelo entre los alumnos que cenaban.

-En realidad, también escuché buenos cometarios en boca de los Wood. –Miró a Neville duramente, esos chicos le parecían ahora más amenazadores que un par de Golpeadores bien entrenados, dispuestos a partirle la cabeza con el poder de sus bludgers.

-¡Oh!, Oliver y Alicia… tiempo hace que no los veo. –McGonagall le tomó la mano y lo acercó a ella, mirándolo con dureza y autoridad. –Dos consejos tengo que darle, señor Krum.

-Es momento, nos esperan. –Neville se volvió luego de asomarse para ver a los demás profesores que ya miraban hacia la puerta impacientes.

-El primero es que siempre recuerde que esos chicos estarán ahí, mirándolo y que usted es su ejemplo. –Viktor asintió seguro de que era el mejor consejo que podía darle, Minerva sonrió luego con malicia y agregó. –El segundo, es que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia les demuestre temor… o estará muerto. –Neville asentía como si estuviera de acuerdo con todo y entonces, abrieron las puertas, todos los alumnos se volvieron a mirarlos y él, inflando el pecho y bajando la cara para acentuar su gesto serio, entró siguiendo a Longbottom y a McGonagall.

-Es Viktor Krum… ¡Es Krum! –Gritó un chico de la mesa verde cuando lo vio pasar y él no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de complacencia, algunos chicos más se pusieron de pie y fuera como fuera, iba a ser una gran experiencia.


	5. Interino

**_Hace buen tiempo que no actualizaba, bueno, la verdad es que hace no tanto, esta vez traigo el capítulo con menos tiempo de retraso,_**

**_la cita musical es de una canción de La Oreja de Van Gogh, una que me gusta mucho y que me hace pensar bastante..._**

**_La historia es más o menos mías, porque los personajes y ambientes no me pertenecen, no obstante, espero poder usarlos de forma correcta._**

**_Espero que les guste_**

* * *

_Si algún día nos cruzamos, _

_no respondas ni hagas caso a los subtítulos_

_que bajo mi sonrisa sabes ver…_

Era todo un evento, ante los ojos de los alumnos estaba no sólo uno de los Campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos (bueno, en el caso de esa edición, Cuatro), sino además, uno de los jugadores más valiosos del Quidditch de los últimos veinte años, quizá el mejor buscador de su generación; algunos chicos, sobre todo los Slytherin, se ponían de pie de vez en cuando, pero no lograban ver mucho, porque Krum estaba sentado justo entre el profesor Longbottom y Hagrid. McGonagall inspeccionaba las reacciones, como esperando ver si algún chico o chica atrevido, se acercaba con la intención de saber más antes de la presentación, como habían hecho alguna vez, cuando se invitó a Potter a impartir un pequeño curso de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; cosa importante de conocer, aunque, no muy útil en época de paz.

Quizá el mayor revuelo lo habían causado en la mesa roja, donde el joven Guardián Weasley, presumía de ser amigo íntimo de Krum, e inflaba las mejillas con aire autosuficiente, peinándose repetidamente el cabello castaño, mientras su hermana, del otro lado de la mesa, lo miraba reprobadora, frunciendo los labios en un gesto más de su madre, que de ella misma; sus amigas pronto la molieron a preguntas, sobre si era verdad todo lo que decía Hugo o no, ella procuraba decir lo menos posible y mejor ocupaba su tiempo en mirar a McGonagall, que sin detenerse mucho a pensarlo le regresaba las miradas con placer, viendo en ella la misma brillante inteligencia de su madre.

-Si hubiera una forma de saber qué significa esto. –Murmuró como no queriendo la cosa, estaba demasiado inquieta, demasiado alterada; en los últimos días no había podido dejar de pensar en Krum, creía que le había causado muy profunda impresión.

-Lo sabremos pronto. –Sentenció Lily Luna sentada a su lado, Rose se volvió a mirarla como sorprendida de que estuviera ahí. -¡Oye no tengo la culpa de que llegues corriendo de la biblioteca y además no mires a nadie!

-Es que, no te había notado. –Confesó sonrojada, sí pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, pero eso no explicaba como esa chica se las arreglaba para aparecerse de pronto en todos lados.

-No, si ya vi que no has dejado de mirarlo desde que entró… ¿te gusta? –Lily era igual de directa que su madre, aunque también igual de egocéntrica que su padre; Rose se le quedó mirando como si tuviera un bicho en la cara, el sonrojo se le acrecentó y no pudo evitar que cierto tic nervioso le apareciera en la cara: inflar las mejillas, en un intento de parecerse a Ron.

-¿Gustarme?... ¿quién? –Preguntó algo confundida, Lily carcajeó, lo que hizo que un chico de ojos verdes del otro lado de la mesa, se volviera a mirarlas fijamente.

-¿Quién va a ser?... seguramente Albus. –Dijo con sarcasmo y el aludido se puso rojo como un tomate y escupió su bebida con un espasmo enorme; Hugo carcajeó del otro lado de la mesa y Rose, un tanto sorprendida también se echó a reír.

-¡Cállate Lily! –Espetó el chico secándose apresurado, mientras Rose reía de lado y volvía los ojos a la mesa de profesores; él estaba ahí, él volvía a aparecerse en su camino como para remarcarle la impresión que le había causado.

* * *

-Son muchos. –Murmuró, estaba realmente sorprendido, no había creído que fueran tantos; hasta entonces no había pensado en lo intimidante que parecían los alumnos.

-No te preocupes Viktor, son chicos impresionables… el renombre que tienes como jugador profesional, se hará cargo de todo. –Afirmó Neville, Hagrid se inclinó un poco para que lo oyera claramente.

-Además, sólo tu cara ya es bastante intimidante, amigo. –Hagrid rió por lo bajo y Flitwick que escuchaba a pocos pasos, asintió como si estuviera del todo de acuerdo; entonces McGonagall se puso de pie y avanzó hasta el estrado, para poder hablar con los alumnos, que guardaron un silencio denso y expectante.

-¡Buenas noches, queridos alumnos! –Estiró las manos para llamar más su atención, aunque ya todos le miraban fijamente, era quizá la persona más respetada y amada en todo el Colegio; Viktor dejó de lado su copa y miró al frente, los alumnos se enfocaron en él y esperaron el anuncio, aunque ya todos sospechaban de qué se trataba. –Es para mí un gran honor presentarles, esta noche al que será el reemplazo de nuestra amada profesora de vuelo, Madame Hooch, quien resultó herida en el último partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor. –Los ojos de Minerva se posaron sutilmente en los capitanes de ambos equipos, Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy que se voltearon a ver con cierta mueca de complicidad.

-¡El mejor partido de nuestras vidas! –Gritó Hugo alzando su copa de jugo y todos los rojos se pusieron a palmear sobre la mesa, mientras que los verdes golpeaban el piso con sus zapatos lustrosos y nuevos.

-¡Bien, bien, el mejor partido en mucho tiempo! –Admitió McGonagall mientras los demás profesores aplaudían y las otras dos casas les hacían segunda, cuando bajó el sonido de la ovación, Minerva pudo continuar. –Pues bien, nuestro nuevo profesor interino, es el reconocido jugador profesional de Quidditch, Viktor Krum, quien permanecerá con nosotros por los próximos cuatro meses, y preparará a nuestro equipo para el próximo torneo intercolegial. –Cuando Viktor se puso al fin de pie, mirando a todos con una dureza extrema y sin un asomo apenas de sonrisa, más de un alumno se vio tentado a no gritar de emoción; pero era tarde para hacerlo, los Weasley y los Potter ya estaban de pie y poco tenían ya qué hacer para contener la emoción general, esos chicos, sabían cómo alentar la alegría.

* * *

-¿Ves cómo todos van a amarte? –Preguntó Neville siguiéndolo lejos de la mesa, bajando el escalón que los separaba del resto del salón; los alumnos salían presurosos, entre risas y empujones, ignorando a los profesores que se perdían a su lado por los pasillos; Viktor miraba a todos y a ninguno, Scorpius Malfoy era idéntico a su padre, tal como lo recordaba en el Colegio, Albus Potter era la viva imagen del padre, igual en casi todo, quizá sólo la nariz de su madre.

-Sí, creo que les causo intriga. –Confesó sonriendo a medias, bajando la cara como si no quisiera que alguien le viera la mueca, que pudiera representar fragilidad; cuando se volvió a mirar a Neville, que empezaba a hablarle sobre sus tareas para el siguiente día, la vio a lo lejos, seguida de varias chicas, seria pero con un dejo de felicidad que quizá le daba la juventud; tragó saliva sorprendido de lo mucho que se parecía a ella llevando puesto el uniforme y casi tropieza con Neville, de no ser porque ella le dirigió la mirada y fue como volver a respirar.

-Te llevaré a tus habitaciones y te mostraré lo más básico, es bastante sencillo lo que tienes que hacer mañana temprano, los chicos de primero son muy simpáticos… verás que casi todos son tan asustadizos que no te darán problemas. –Ella le miraba, sonriendo con los ojos brillantes, mirándolo con amabilidad; él le regresó el gesto débilmente, tan pequeño y suave que quizá ni siquiera lo había notado, porque siguió caminando sin volverse más y él tuvo que ir por el otro lado con el profesor de Herbología; en las escaleras y bajo las lámparas de su habitación escuchando a Longbottom, volvió a pensar en ella, se parecía mucho, pero de cierta forma, no era ella.

* * *

Sentada en la orilla de la cama, quitándose los zapatos, le dio por recordar que se habían mirado al salir del Comedor; suspiró ignorando a las demás chicas, que no hacían sino hablar de lo serio e intimidante que era el nuevo profesor interino, para ella no era nada de eso, para ella era Viktor, el ex-casi novio de mamá. Luego de lavarse los dientes con cuidado y desenredarse el cabello, se metió entre los doseles y cerró para que nadie pudiera verla sacar su diario.

No anotaba muchas cosas, no le gustaba ser detallista, a diferencia de su madre, ella creía en la practicidad, como su padre; era una fiel estudiante, brillante y trabajadora, pero era también exacta y rápida, creía que las cosas debían hacerse rápido y bien, porque siempre hay mejores cosas que hacer. Le gustaba sentarse a la sombra de algún árbol y charlar con Hugo o con Albus; Lily la hacía reír y de vez en cuando hacían travesuras por el Colegio, cosas que no le costaran un regaño de Hermione, pero si una aprobación de Ron.

Esa noche abrió el diario y trazó una línea firme al final de la nota anterior, en medio de la página; puso la fecha con mano firme y luego de eso, mordiendo la pluma con cuidado y tiento, pensó exactamente qué poner de ese día; sonriendo, se mordió el labio inferior, mientras con una mano temblorosa por una emoción nueva y vivificante, escribía firmemente:

_El día de hoy, llegó el profesor interino de vuelo._

_Su nombre, es Viktor Krum._


	6. Una mañana

_**Un buen tiempo después les traigo este capítulo, pero espero que les guste; la cita de música es de Nelly Furtado esta vez, **_

_**espero que les sirva de inspiración un poquito, que les llegue y conmueva.**_

_**Seguimos con lo anterior dicho, personajes de JK, idea mía; ojalá les guste, ojalá les llene y se animen a comentar, seguramente **_

_**encontrarán que la historia se va poniendo buena.**_

* * *

**Una mañana**

"_Llegaste a mi vida como una luz,_

_sanando las heridas de mi corazón_

_y haciéndome sentir, vivo otra vez."_

El desayuno había sido de lo más tranquilo, panqués, jugo, leche, café, lo más escueto posible para su estómago de deportista, que pese a todo, había tenido dificultades para aclimatarse al ambiente del lugar; la primera clase, a un grupo de primero al que la profesora anterior ya había enseñado lo básico, lo obligó a enfocarse en hacer cosas un poco más riesgosas y entretenidas para los chicos, que se divirtieron de lo lindo, dejando que él los rescatara de vez en cuando. Por fortuna el costo de la clase no pasó a mayores y fue de lo más divertido para él, que se emocionaba viendo los primeros pasos de esos pobres chicos con sueños de jugadores profesionales; cuando dejó al último chico en la enfermería y se cercioró que la enfermera lo atendiera como era debido y que, como sospechaba, sólo se tratara de una luxación, salió corriendo hacia los jardines, con la esperanza de pasar un rato libre, antes de encontrarse con alguien a quien le interesara su compañía.

Ya en los jardines, notó con algo de desconsuelo que los chicos, igual que él, ansiaban los recesos para perderse por ahí y tomar el sol; por lo que tuvo que alejarse bastante, casi rozando el bosque para poder fumarse un cigarrillo, sin el riesgo de que algún maestro lo viera o algún chico quisiera tomar su ejemplo; perdido entre el paisaje natural que rodeaba a aquél Colegio, le dio por recordarla otra vez a ella y de cierta forma, una sonrisa se le hizo en los labios, impidiendo que la soledad del entorno lo envolviera.

Pensaba en eso de que los lugares nos recuerdan a las personas, cuando dio con el campo de Quidditch y notó sorprendido, que el equipo de Slytherin entrenaba duramente, enfrentando en un partido amistoso al equipo rojo de Gryffindor; le dio por sentarse en las gradas y mirar todo el juego, sólo para ir notando ya a los mejores jugadores de esos dos equipos, de los que muy a su pesar, iba a tener que escoger para el equipo del Colegio. Los dos equipos eran bastante buenos y denotaban agilidad, pero sobre todo, disfrute del deporte, que para él era lo más importante; Hugo era hábil, mientras que Albus era fuerte, también alcanzó a reconocer a Lily y a Scorpius, pero por ningún lado localizó a Rose.

Sorprendido de que eso fuera lo primero en su cabeza, en lugar de notar las jugadas, sus debilidades, sus virtudes, decidió dejar de mirar y volver al castillo, tenía cosas pendientes que hacer; como profesor, McGonagall le había advertido que además de dar clases prácticas se enfocara en dar también algunas teóricas y a eso se dirigía a la biblioteca, para intentar aclarar ideas y ser mejor en su materia. Camino de la biblioteca, Argus Filch, apoyado en su bastón y más renegón que nunca, le reprendió por llevar fango en las botas y manchar el piso de roca; tosco y altanero como siempre, se enfrascó en una discusión con el viejo celador, intentando no alzar la voz, para no tener que dar luego explicaciones a Minerva, con quien quería llevar las cosas lo más en paz posible.

Buen rato le llevó resolver el asunto del suelo, más el tiempo que Peeves en las escaleras lo abordó para molestarlo; aunque estaba pasándola bien y en definitiva no se aburría, necesitaba un poco más de Hogwarts, algo más que sólo actividades, quizá algo llamado…

* * *

Página 302, la lista de ingredientes exactos para la poción de esa semana estaba ahí; acalorada intentaba por todos los medios aprenderse al menos el orden de los ingredientes, porque aprenderse el método de preparación, comprendía un poco más de empeño y el gusanito de la inquietud, por no estar entrenando, la carcomía demasiado como para memorizar; no acostumbraba faltar a los entrenamientos, pero tampoco acostumbraba ir a clases sin saber de antemano un poco del tema que se trataría en la sesión, por eso había tenido que faltar, disculpándose con Albus y los demás y encerrándose en un rincón de la biblioteca, con la esperanza de concentrarse.

Falsa esperanza. Estaba con la mente en otro sitio, en la escoba, el cielo, el viento de las persecuciones y en el golpeteo de su bate contra la bludger; era en momentos como ese en que se arrepentía de haber heredado la vena jugadora Weasley y no la disciplinada Granger. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en su mano sobre el libro, reprendiéndose por débil, porque ya no aguantaba más e iba a levantarse para ir a jugar, se incorporó todavía con los ojos cerrados, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien frente a su cuerpo.

* * *

Entró en la biblioteca y pidió al encargado, un chico moreno seguramente recién graduado, que lo atendió con la boca abierta, los libros que necesitaba; el joven apresurado fue por los enormes volúmenes sobre vuelo, cuando él se volvió a un rincón, una gran ventana dejaba entrar el sol a caudales, lo que le hacía ver el cabello más rojo de lo que era, pero su cara, toda su cara era la de ella; acometido por la sorpresa, tomó los libros que le entregaba el chico y se encaminó hasta ella, que se había apoyado sobre la mesa, como desconsolada por algo importante.

Cuando se paró frente a ella con los ojos desorbitados pero nada de sonrisa en los labios, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba tranquilamente, como si estuviera tomando una importante decisión, se puso de pie ante su sorpresa y abrió los ojos topándose con él; se miraron un momento, pero lo que salió de los labios de Viktor fue algo que la dejó más asustada que sorprendida.

-Hermione. –Dijo débilmente, atormentado por la realidad de que se parecieran tanto, dejó los libros sobre la mesa y estiró su mano hasta ella, con la intención de sujetarla, pero ella dio un paso atrás huyéndole y él lo comprendió todo.

-No. –Se sentía absurda, estúpida; ya antes la gente le había dicho que se parecía mucho a su madre, de no ser por el color de cabello y la forma de la nariz, pero esto, que él le llamara como a su madre, era otra cosa. –Lo siento, me confunde.

-Rose, lo lamento. –Se sintió avergonzado, terriblemente fuera de lugar; bajó la cara y de reojo quiso ver a todos lados, nadie más estaba en la biblioteca a esa hora y eso lo tranquilizó, al menos no había sido un ridículo público. –Es que, te pareces tanto.

-Lo sé… no hay problema. –Dijo volviéndose a sentar, no sabía si salir huyendo para no seguir hablando con él o simplemente continuar ahí; por inercia se acomodó en la silla y volvió al libro, como si algo la atara, él se sentó frente suyo y se puso a hacer lo mismo.

-Tu madre, se sentaba en este mismo lugar… aquí la conocí. –Comentó suavemente, como no queriendo la cosa, Rose no dijo nada, bajó más la cara como si quisiera hundirla en el libro; es que realmente se sentía muy incómoda con esa plática, no era lo que quería saber sobre su madre y curiosamente, tampoco era lo que esperaba de él, por imposible que pareciera, él era un signo de interrogación, que no le interesaba descifrar.

-No me parezco a ella… dicen que me parezco más a mi papá que a ella, aunque la gente puede confundirme. –Notó que él estaba quizá más incómodo que ella, así que tomando sus cosas despaciosamente, fue juntando todo para retirarse. –Con su permiso, profesor. –Murmuró al tomar todo para irse, pero Viktor alzó los ojos y le miró fijamente.

-Voy a entrenarte para el equipo que representará al Colegio. –Rose se quedó de un palmo, él estaba tan serio y tajante que ella no pudo decir más; Viktor se puso de pie, complacido internamente de ver que podía turbarla con un tema en común. –Tienes futuro, eres tan buena como lo fueron tus tíos… y seguramente, si de verdad te pareces tanto a Ron como dices, vas a ser una excelente jugadora. –Apenas le brillaron los ojos, porque sonrisa no tenía, ella asintió llena de una emoción que no podía explicarse, sincerándose, sólo pudo mascullar.

-Gracias. –Viktor asintió y salió de la biblioteca antes de lo que ella hubiera pensado posible; en el pasillo, él no pudo evitar una sonrisa, en su habitación, ella no pudo evitar carcajear y tirarse a la cama llena de emoción, él le iba a entrenar y seguramente, iba a ser asombroso.

* * *

**_Espero esta vez ir tardando cada vez menos... si gustan comentar, se los agradeceré._**


End file.
